1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for displaying Electronic Program Guide (EPG) information and a receiver applying the same, and more particularly, to a method for displaying EPG information along with information regarding a friend on an EPG screen received through a broadcast signal and a receiver applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information regarding a television program is generally provided in the form of publication in a newspaper, on television, or in a magazine. As numerous programs are provided through a plurality of channels in a digital multi-channel broadcast system, a user has a variety of channels to select from, but at the same time, it has become that much complicated for the user to select a desired channel.
In such a digital multi-channel broadcast system, EPG is provided as a basic data service for various information such as a program table or information regarding each program.
Recently, as Internet communication has become popularized, a television may be connected via Internet network. Accordingly, services using Internet network on a television has been increasing. A prime example of such services is an Internet television.
With the development of technology, a television may provide various functions using Internet in addition to receiving and displaying broadcast. For example, a television may provide a text chatting function using Internet network. Furthermore, users may chat with each other users via Internet while watching the same program on a television.
As such, a user may communicate with other users using a television. Therefore, a method for providing communication systematically and conveniently among a plurality of television users is required.